Medaka Box Wiki:Redirect Policy
A redirect is a code that forwards a searched term or phrase to the official page. For example, searching for Naze would lead you directly to the Youka Naze article. When used correctly, they can be handy and useful additions to the wiki. Conventions In order to make the most efficient use out of redirects, here are some handy tips you should follow. *'Redirects are intended to be useful and usable.' That means that other users will actually use the redirects and they will end up at the article they intended to find. :*Before adding a redirect, consider whether anyone will ever use it. For example, is it likely that someone will want to search for Chapter 115 in order to find This Is Where You Say, the official title of the chapter and the title of the article? If so, feel free to add it. :*However, if you cannot feasibly imagine anyone ever searching for that term, then don't add a pointless redirect. An example of this would be a chapter title in kanji redirecting to the chapter's article. It isn't really likely that anyone will hunt down the kanji for the chapter's title in order to search for the chapter. This would be a useless redirect and should not be made. *'Redirects are specific.' Redirects use official words and phrases, as well as common variants on frequently-used phrases. This ensures that when someone searches for that term, they find exactly the article they were looking for. :*This means that misspellings of words that you "think" people might make isn't a good enough of a reason to make a redirect. :*The use of official words and phrases is important. While many terms in the Medaka Box universe have secondary English and Japanese meanings, most users don't know them right off the top of their head. For example, avid fans of Medaka Box are aware of Medaka’s enraged form, but some call it Perses Mode, while others refer to it as War God Mode. If people aren't even aware of these secondary meanings, they're unlikely to search for it, and the redirect is not likely to be used. :*Finally, this means that the phrases and words you chose to redirect should be specific enough that if someone typed them in, they'd find exactly what they wanted to. Using ambiguous words or phrases that could refer to several articles, or no article at all, should not be used as a redirect. This would include general terms like "Sound" or "Breathe." The other reason for this is that the creators may very well later decide to use that word or phrase in the future, such as for a volume title. If that word or phrase redirects people to something else, then it'll mislead and confuse users of this wiki until the redirect is fixed. *'To be clear: If the redirect is not likely to be used or if it is not clear that the redirect will forward people to the article they intended to find, do not add it!' It's really that simple. Failure to Follow In accordance with Medaka Box Wiki:Blocking Policy: * Each instance of breaking the voting rules will result in the user being given a warning. * Three warnings will result in a two-week block of the user's account. * If the user's account is blocked a second time, it will be for three months. * Further offenses may result in an indefinite blocking of the account. See Also * Redirect Policy